User blog:LeeHatake93/Fake Sasuke Article
Sasuke Uchiha'' is a former protagonist and secondary antagonist of the ''Naruto: Shippuden series, and would be playable in PlayStation All-Stars Fanfiction Royale. ''Like Naruto, he is a bilingual character, speaking English and Japanese. Biography '''THE UCHIHA AVENGER' One of the few survivors or an elite shinobi clan, Sasuke is former ninja from the Hidden Leaf Village. Originally intent on killing his brother to avenge his clan, Sasuke eventually discovered that his brother was an agent for the elders of the village and murdered his clan to avoid a coup d'etat. Vowing revenge on the village, Sasuke sided with a criminal organization and awakened a special ability called the Mangekyo Sharingan. THE LEGACY OF SASUKE UCHIHA *''Naruto: Ultimate Ninja'' *''Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2'' *''Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3'' *''Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja 4'' *''Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja 5'' *''Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Heroes'' *''Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 2'' *''Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3'' *''Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Impact'' *''Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm'' *''Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2'' *''Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations'' *''Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3'' Arcade Opening Sasuke removes his eye bandages and leaves Obito's hideout after killing several White Zetsu. He makes his way to kill the final Zetsu as it tells him that there is an event happening that Tobi wanted to tell Sasuke about. Sasuke seems uninterested, until the Zetsu tells him that Naruto is also there. After killing the Zetsu, Sasuke sets off in search of Naruto. Rival Name: Roronoa Zoro Reason: Sasuke recovers from battling many opponents, impressed by the new power he obtained from Itachi's eyes. Sasuke sees Zoro and he reminds him of Killer Bee. Connection: Both are popular heroes in Shonen Jump manga. Both also show an affinity for wielding swords. Ending After absorbing Polygon Man's power, Sasuke returns to his world and reunites with Naruto, who has unleashed his Bijuu Mode. Sasuke claims that Naruto should either kill him or fall to him, and activates his Susano'o, infused with Polygon Man's power. Gameplay Sasuke would be a combo-heavy fighter that utilizes many of his Jutsu techniques, sword combos, and occasionally uses of his Mangekyo Sharingan, namely Amaterasu and Susano'o. His techniques are derived from the Ultimate Ninja Storm series, Ultimate Ninja Impact, and Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3. Move List center (Square Moves) *'Kusanagi Sword Combo' - Sasuke will perform a traditional sword combo. *'Lightning Sword Combo' - or + Sasuke will run Chidori through his sword and perform a slashing combo, ending with a forward Chidori. *'Chidori Sharp Spear: Raika' - + Sasuke will slash the opponent twice, knock them into the air, and create blade with Chidori that electrocutes the opponent in the air. *'Susano'o Blade Smash' - + Sasuke creates a Susano'o arm with a sword made from Amaterasu and slams it onto the stage. *'Sword Combo: Fire Ball Jutsu' - (Air) Sasuke performs a tripls slash combo and then releases a Fire Ball Jutsu. *'Aerial Lightning Sword Combo' - or + (Air) *'Chidori Blade' - + (Air) Sasuke creates a blade with Chidori and strikes upward. *'Kusanagi Slam: Chidori Nagashi' - + (Air) Sasuke charges Chidori through his sword and slams it into the ground, releasing a stream of lightning from his body. center (Triangle Moves) *'Chidori' - (Chargeable) Sasuke will charge lightning in his hand and strike the opponent. *'Kusanagi Sword: Inferno Style'- or + Sasuke performs a quick sword combo and releases Amaterasu. *'Inferno Style: Rising Flame -' + Sasuke releases an Amaterasu that extends upward, knocking the opponent into the air. *'Inferno Style: Flame Control' - + Sasuke releases a wave of Amaterasu that will travel across the screen. *'Aerial Chidori' - (Air) *'Fire Style: Phoenix Fire Jutsu' - or + (Air, Aimable) Sasuke releases a series of small fire balls at the opponents. *'Aerial Combo' - + (Air) Sasuke attacks with a Chidori-charged sword, and knocks the opponent upward with a Fire Ball Jutsu. *'Aerial Flame Control' - + (Air) Sasuke releases Inferno Style: Flame Control in the air. center (Circle Moves) *'Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu '- (Chargeable) Sasuke will release a flame in the shape of a dragon. Charging the move will make him create two of them. *'Chidori Senbon' - or + Sasuke will shoot three senbon (needles) made out of lightning at the opponent. *'Susano'o Launch' - + Sasuke will knock opponents into the air with the arm of his Susano'o. *'Sharingan' - + Sasuke will temporarily copy an opponent's Circle moves, while charging AP. *'Amaterasu' - (Air) Sasuke will cast Amaterasu on an opponent. It will stay in place if it doesn't hit anyone. *'Air Chidori Senbon' - or + (Air) (Aimable) *'Aerial Susano'o Launch' - + (Air) *'Fire Style: Fire Flower' - + (Air) Sasuke releases three large Fire Ball Techniques onto the stage. (Throws) *'Susano'o Arm' - or Sasuke punches the opponent with the arm of his Susano'o *'Susano'o: Crush' - Sasuke grabs the opponent with Susano'o's arm, squeezes them, and tosses them aside. *'Susano'o: Slash' - Sasuke grabs the opponent with Susano'o's arm and slashes them with his sword. (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - + or (Super Moves) *'Inferno Style: Yasaka Magatama' - (Level 1): Sasuke releases Susano'o and throws a Yasaka Magatama enhanced by his Amaterasu. *'Kirin' - (Level 2): Sasuke creates a large, dragon-like entity made out of pure lightning, and directs it to crash into the stage within a medium proximity. *'The Eternal Mangekyo' - (Level 3): Sasuke releases his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and forms his Complete Susano'o. He is able to throw Yasaka Magatama with , release Amaterasu with , and pressing or again will end the Super as he strikes the stage with his Susano'o: Inferno Blade, releasing a large explosion of black flames that will engulf the stage. Taunts *'The Uchiha are the Strongest!' - Sasuke sheathes his sword and says, "None can compare to the power of Uchiha!" *'Is That All?' - Sasuke beckons the opponent and says, "Come on. Is that the best you can do?" *'For My Brother' - Itachi appears and pokes Sasuke in the forehead before disappearing again. Quotes *When Selected: **"Know my hatred!" **"These are good eyes, Brother." **"Let's go." *Prematch: **"You're in my way." **"These eyes see darkness." *Item Pick-up: **"Hmph." **"Interesting." **"This will do." **"Odd weapons." *Using Inferno Style: Yasaka Magatama: **"Burn out!" *Using Kirin: **"Begone...with the thunderclap!" *Using The Eternal Mangekyo: **"Thank you for these eyes, Itachi." *Successful KO: **"Know my hatred!" **"Don't underestimate the Uchiha!" **"Another one down, Brother." **"This is a battle fought with the eyes." **"With this power, I'll crush the Leaf!" **"No one can match the Uchiha!" **"Never face me again." **"You weren't even worth the effort." **"Power! I want more power!" **"These eyes see darkness clearly." *Respawn: **"Tch. That won't help you in this fight!" **"Do not underestimate the Uchiha!" **"I see you, dead at my feet!" **"No!" **"You don't deserve to fight an Uchiha!" **"I will crush you!" Introduction and Ending Animations Introduction Sasuke walks in and unsheathes his sword. Sasuke unsheathes his sword and teleports to the stage. Sasuke activates his Sharingan and says "You're in my way." Sasuke activates his Mangekyo Sharingan and gives a crazy smirk, saying "These eyes see darkness." Winning Screen Sasuke stabs his sword into the ground and says, "Hmph." Sasuke stretches his arm and looks straight, saying "You can't stop my eyes." Sasuke swings his sword around and then sheathes it. Sasuke puts his hand over his eyes, moves his fingers so that his eye is showing, and given a menacingly glare. Losing Screen Sasuke angrily turns away from the screen. Sasuke's Sharingan deactivates and he grasps his eyes. Sasuke's Susano'o disappears. Sasuke falls over and faints. Results Screen Victory: Sasuke holds his hand over his face with a demented look in his eyes. Loss: Sasuke is seen holding his eye, apprently in pain. Idle Animation Sasuke stands up straight, occasionally resting his arm on his sword. Costumes Taka Leader Sasuke as he appears in the current series * Default: Grey Shirt, Purple belt, Dark blue robe * Young Sasuke: Blue Shirt, White belt, tan robe * Purple Shirt, Blue belt, Dark Purple robe * Black shirt, Grey belt, Black robe Student Sasuke Sasuke from the Shippu! Konoha Gakuen Den OVA. His hairstyle also looks similar to his original style from Shippuden, prior to obtaining the Mangekyo Sharingan. *Default: White shirt, black pants. *Grey shirt, dark blue pants *Blue Shirt, tan pants *Purple shirt, dark purple pants Road to Ninja Sasuke His counterpart in the movie Naruto 6: Road to Ninja. '' *Default: Purple jacket, Green shirt, black pants *Black jacket, dark grey shirt, dark blue pants *White Jacket, Black shirt, white pants *Green Jacket, Black shirt, Purple pants Profile Items Minions: *Rank 8: Itachi Uchiha *DLC: Orochimaru Icons: *Rank 5: Young Sasuke *Rank 6: Chunin Exams Sasuke *Rank 7: Karin *Rank 9: Itachi Uchiha *Rank 11: Curse Seal Sasuke *Rank 12: Orochimaru *Rank 14: Cursed Second State Sasuke *Rank 15: Jugo *Rank 17: Suigetsu Hozuki *Rank 18: Akatsuki cloak Sasuke *Rank 20: Sasuke (Black Outfit) *Rank 21: Kage Summit Sasuke *Rank 23: Anbu Itachi *Rank 24: Mikoto Uchiha *Rank 50: Fugaku Uchiha *Rank 200: Sasuke removing his eye bandages Backgrounds: *Rank 16: Orochimaru's Hideout *Rank 19: Sasuke's scarred headband *Rank 22: The Uchiha Hideout *Rank 25: Itachi's Susano'o *Rank 300: Sasuke's Mangekyo Sharingan Gallery Sasuke1.png|Young Sasuke costume Sasuke.png|Akatsuki Robes Past and present.png|Sasuke compared to Young Sasuke (3DS Screenshot) Naruto vs Sasuke.jpg|Sasuke vs Bijuu Naruto (3DS) Young Sasuke.png|Young Sasuke Costume render (Alternate Color) Sasuke.jpg|Sasuke in Pokemon Stadium Susano'o.jpg|Sasuke prior to using Susano'o Trivia *Sasuke eventually returns to the side of heroes in LeeHatake's ''B.O.N.D ''and ''Brawl Legends series, although he still retains some of his antagonistic nature. Category:Blog posts